


We deserve something soft

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Malec Ficlet Collection [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Coz i think Magnus helped?, M/M, but i just want malec fluff, canon-divergent, i feel like he shielded the Downworlders, outside and inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: So there MIGHT be another part on this little post-canon oneshot, but its 5am and I needa sleep now. I can't promise anything, but i think my inner voice is demanding a parabatai scene so Jace has someone to listen to him.... Anyhow, hope you enjoy this little oneshot!





	1. A nap is good for everyone...

Magnus and Alec stayed in each other’s arms, both refusing to let go. Until everyone had either settled back into the Institute, or left to their homes, Magnus finally released his arms but still holding Alec at arm’s length.

‘I know…there’s still a lot that need to be dealt with in the Institute and Jace and Izzy and Clary…but can I come over and stay for a few days, when I can? I just…I want to spend more time with you, now that we’re not a war. At least not anytime soon?’ Alec asked.

‘Alexander…I’d love to have you at my loft anytime and as much as possible, and we both have duties to attend to, what with the aftermath. Still, I promise you, I’ll be waiting for you at my loft.’

‘I’ll make sure I finish everything asap and come back to you.’ Alec nodded, as he kissed Magnus once more on the lips. It only got more heated, as they devoured into each other’s mouth. They did not separate until the familiar interrupting voice coughing beside them.

‘As much as I enjoy seeing this as often as I do at your place, Magnus. Alec, we need to deal with the Institute first and you’re still the acting head of the Institute, regardless of Aldertree heading back to Idris or not.’ Jace’s voice rang in the dry tone Magnus had come to associate with whenever the blonde crashed into his moments with Alexander.

Magnus was almost going to tease Jace of interrupting so many times, but he spotted the weight in his eyes. He had always known the blonde got more in him than he let others know, ever since the lingering moment when he handed Jace the adamas, when Alec was unconscious on his couch. Even though Magnus did not know what exactly happened back there with the soul sword, Jace and Valentine, he could see in the blonde’s eyes that it was something more to weight on his back. If anything, he was Alec’s parabatai and Magnus loved Alec enough to care much about his family as well.

‘I’ll come to you, as soon as I finish here. I promise, Magnus.’ Alec said hurriedly, as he pecked on the warlock’s cheek once more, obviously to his intent of not leaving.

‘Alexander, we’ll be fine. Go and be the leader you are, I’ll be waiting. Besides…Jace needs you, too.’ Magnus smiled warmly at his boyfriend and shoved him towards Jace, just a little bit. Alec nodded to Magnus once more before taking in fully the sight of his parabatai.

‘Let’s go.’ With that, Magnus kept sight of the pair of parabatai until they disappeared behind the doors of the Institute. Just as he turned the corner and was going to portal himself back to the loft, he spotted Simon and Clary hugging right at the next door. Magnus was startled to see Simon standing in the sunlight without burning up. Still, it did not take a hard guess to know why he would be fine, as he remembered the decision Jace and Clary made to save Simon. He decided he would not interrupt the happy couple for the moment, as he was sure they would come bothering him once they couldn’t figure out why.

With a flicker of fingers, Magnus was back at his loft. Sun was shining through the huge glass windows and provided warmth on the rooftop for all the stray cats. He felt like it had been days, weeks since he was home. To have everything ended just before morning came, Magnus felt exhausted all at once, as the emotions and adrenaline caught up with him. The shield that he barely pulled up in time to shelter the Downworlders outside of the Institute took its toll on him. Somehow, he managed to stumble into his bedroom and quickly fallen asleep on his bed.

* * *

‘MAGNUS! Are you in there?’ Alec was almost screaming outside Magnus’ loft, as he frantically knocked on his door. He had been calling Magnus several times after he made sure Izzy was fine and sat quietly with Jace for a while. It was scaring him shitless to not have Magnus answering the door like he would, right away. Fortunately, Alec needed not to wait any longer as the door swung open to reveal two warlocks. He was surprised to see Madzie at Magnus’ loft, but the woman next to her spoke up first.

‘I’m guessing you are Alec Lightwood. I’m Magnus’ friend, Catarina. He might have told you about bringing Madzie to me earlier, I was just coming to check on Magnus when I found him fallen asleep without even changing his clothes. Catarina gestured Alec inside the loft, and the door closed swiftly behind them.

‘Is he okay?’ Alec questioned, as he walked towards Magnus’ bedroom. He was about to rush inside, only then he spotted Magnus’ peaceful face in his sleep, so he stayed by the door and took in the sight of his boyfriend resting quietly.

‘From what Madzie told me, I think he used a little too much magic when he put up the shield to protect the Downworlders outside the Institute. Mr. Lightwood, you need to know your boyfriend doesn’t ever half-do his task, he literally kept the shield intact from the moment he knew there were so many Downworlders. I imagine a lot more would have died from that blast of the soul sword last night, if not for Magnus’ shield. He just needs to rest right now. Madzie and I were just waiting for you to arrive.’

Catarina whispered to Alec, as she stood by him at the door as well. Alec stared at his boyfriend for a few more moments before he finally knelt down beside Madzie.

‘Hey, you alright? I know you were not hurt, but do you feel scared here? Do you feel alright with us?’

‘Magnus protected me and Catarina taught me how to use magic. Can we find Nana now?’ Madzie tugged on Alec’s wrist, pleading. Alec looked up to Catarina, not sure how to tell Madzie that her nana was sent to Idris.

‘Madzie…I’m sorry but we can’t find nana right now. She was used by bad guy, like you were, and she is locked up right now. Also, Magnus is still resting. Why don’t we wait with Miss Catarina and I promise we’ll try to get nana back?’ Alec kept a soft tone, however worried he was with Madzie might react badly to her nana being gone. He knew it was best to be honest with her.

‘Nana didn’t do anything wrong. She just wanted to protect me!’ Madzie’s eyes started to rim and a mist of purple smoke gathered around her. It urged Catarina to open her palm and knelt to the same level with her as well.

‘Madzie, remember I teach you to listen before using your power? Besides, has Alec ever lied to you?’ It took Madzie a few moments to digest everything. And then she started crying, crashing into Alec’s arms. Even with his quick reflexes, he dropped onto the floor yet still holding Madzie tightly in his arms. The little warlock kept crying in Alec’s arms, as he tried to smooth her back and hummed beside her ear.

‘Hey…what’s wrong, little one?’ Magnus’ voice rang quietly through the room. Alec stood up as quickly as he ever did, while holding Madzie in his arms and rushed to Magnus’ bedside.

‘Alexander.’ Magnus grinned widely, as he saw his boyfriend with Madzie right there.

‘You scared me half to death, what with not answering your phone and your door.’ Alec grumbled, yet it was clear in his eyes of his fear and worry.

‘Madzie, why don’t we wait outside? Alec and Magnus need some time to rest, before they can help you find nana, is that okay?’ Catarina caught Magnus’ gaze on his bed and winked at him. Only seeing Catarina’s wink that Magnus let his head relax back on his pillow. Slowly, Catarina brought Madzie outside and left the couple alone.

‘Why didn’t you tell me you used up so much magic to protect the Downworlders outside? I should’ve made sure you got home safely before getting back into the Institute.’ Alec sat on his bedside and held tight of Magnus’ hand underneath the covers.

‘Didn’t want you to worry anymore, Alexander. Besides, I was still thinking about you, whether or not you were safe to remember I needed to replenish my magic.’ Magnus’ voice grew a little stronger, as he glanced over his boyfriend’s figure. He flipped open the covers and flickered his fingers. The next second, Alec was mostly naked aside from wearing his boxers and a pair of soft sleeping pants.

‘Come on, lay down next to me. We should take a nap together.’ Magnus couldn’t help but yawned as he gestured for Alec into the bed. Alec slid into the covers and wrapped his arms around Magnus immediately.

‘Hmm…now I feel much better.’ Magnus nuzzled further under Alec’s neck, as said boyfriend cradled his head with one hand.

‘Catarina and Madzie are still outside…and I think, Jace might be coming back for a while later…’ Alec mumbled, yet his body already relaxed against Magnus’ and he could feel exhaustion bleeding through him.

‘Catarina knows how to deal with young warlocks and your parabatai would probably fall into sleep right away. I promise I’ll be there for him as well, when we wake up. He can stay here as long as he wants to. But right now, Alexander, you are to sleep with me for a few hours before we worry about anything else. We earned it.’ Magnus blinked wide open his eyes and kissed Alec on the lips to prevent him from answering. Alec melted into the kiss instantly.

It was not until a few minutes later they let their lips apart for enough to speak that Alec replied.

‘Yeah’ we earned it. I love you, Magnus.’

‘Love you too, Alexander.’

The two drifted into a dreamless sleep, wrapped tight in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there MIGHT be another part on this little post-canon oneshot, but its 5am and I needa sleep now. I can't promise anything, but i think my inner voice is demanding a parabatai scene so Jace has someone to listen to him.... Anyhow, hope you enjoy this little oneshot!


	2. Parabatai, old friend and a good meal assure everything's fine

Magnus was the first to blink open his eyes and noticed the light had gone low through the glass windows. His gaze turned back to the warm and firm body that his hands were holding tight immediately. He looked fondly at the shadowhunter that was clinging to him even in unconsciousness. Magnus leaned down to press a kiss on his forehead and Alec somehow blinked his eyes.

‘Sorry darling, didn’t mean to wake you up.’ Magnus whispered. It took Alec a moment longer to be more awake than the last second.

‘It’s alright. How are you feeling?’ Magnus held his gaze on Alec, as emotions swelled inside him. Not only was Magnus still reeling from what Alec had confessed outside the Institute, the fact that this was Alec asked first thing as he woke up, he could not fathom how he had earned someone like Alexander to care, to love him so much.

‘Magnus, are you alright?’ Alec had taken Magnus’ silence as he was still sick or ill, as he quickly sat up to have a better view of Magnus’ face and body. Only Magnus’ hands squeezed lightly on Alec’s to reassure him and followed him to sit up against the headboard.

‘I’m fine, Alexander. I’m just…’ Magnus turned to face Alec, as they sat next to each other on bed.

‘I don’t ever recall someone telling me how terrified they were for my safety, for my survival. I never imagined a day that you’d hold me tight in your arms, just taking in the fact that I am still alive with you. I know I’d be in love with you when you first kissed me at the altar but I didn’t know it’d be like this. You surprise at every turn and leave me speechless every time. Throughout the centuries that I’ve been alive, you make me feel something new. And…I love you, I’m so in love with you. Alexander Gideon Lightwood.’

Tears swelled up Magnus’ eyes, as he confessed how he had been feeling since Alec uttered the words ‘I love you’ to him. Alec leaned forward, so their foreheads were touching and just breathing in each other.

‘Magnus, I love you. Maybe I didn’t notice it earlier, but I consider you my family, someone I want to protect and keep safe. I want you safe and happy, with me.’ He whispered as he kissed away the few teardrops on Magnus’ cheeks.

* * *

 

The two stayed there and simply basked in each other’s presence and warmth for who knows how long. Actually, until both of their stomaches grumbled. Magnus cracked into laughters, while Alec could only blush with embarrassment.

‘Darling, I think we need to attend to our stomaches and a few house guests, whom I believe are still outside.’ Magnus smiled, as he slowly leaned in to kiss Alec one more time before dragging them both down from the bed and flickered once more, so Alec would be in a soft sweatshirt and Magnus himself wearing a well-worn t-shirt.

When they finally entered the living room, they were greeted with the sight of Jace in the air, Madzie laughing as she waved her hands and directed where Jace would fly towards, alongside was a Catarina grinning at the little girl.

‘Well, it took you two long enough. I merely took a two-hour nap. Right, Madzie?’ Jace spotted them first, as he was high up in the air. Madzie turned her head towards Alec and Magnus, dropping her magic so quick to hug Alec, causing Jace to drop almost right away on the floor. Still, Jace bounced up straight with his quick reflexes and stood right in front of Alec, as his parabatai held Madzie tight.

‘It seems you all are having a fun time, even without our company.’ Magnus commented, while he walked towards Catarina and gave her a hug.

‘Thanks, friend. It’s been a long while…’

‘I should’ve visit you sooner…’

The two old friends stared at each other, not needing actual words to communicate for the gratitude and sorrow they felt for each other after so many decades, centuries even.

‘I…I called Lydia while you two were asleep, asking about Madzie’s nana. Apparently, her nana still needs to go through investigation before she could even have the chance to be released. But…I asked Lydia if she could pull a favour for us and let Madzie see her nana? She said she’d get back to us about it later.’

Jace took in the sight of Alec so naturally held up Madzie in his arms and let her lean on his shoulder. 

‘Thanks Jace. That means a lot to her. Madzie…you will see your nana soon, okay? Just be a little more patient?’ Alec turned to face Madzie and told her.

‘I already explained it to Madzie, about why her nana was taken and why she has to wait, so she understands. However…Magnus, I’m afraid it means Madzie might need to stay with you for a while longer. My job at the hospital forbids me to babysit for her all the time.’ Catarina chimed in, earning her a look of gratitude from Alec.

‘Can I have some pancakes? Auntie Cat promised me snacks if I behaved and waited for you two to wake up…’ Only then did Madzie spoke up amongst the adults.

‘You’re right. Come on, Madzie auntie Catarina is gonna make you some pancake and we can share with Alec, Magnus and Jace later?’ Catarina grinned at the little girl and opened her arms, gesturing for Alec to pass her forward. Catarina flashed a smile to the other three, as she carried Madzie to the kitchen area.

‘I’m guessing you two might want to know…Catarina already discussed with me and apparently since Simon drank my blood earlier, he’s become a Daylighter. So you may wanna tell Raphael or whoever, just…in case.’

Jace slummed down on the couch, as he was left with the couple.

‘I saw biscuit and him in front of the Institute…I imagine they would come bothering about this soon enough…’ Magnus added, as he already saw the fact before him.

However, it caused Alec to glance towards Jace, taking the different part of information from Magnus’ words.

‘So you haven’t told Clary you two aren’t siblings?’

‘How could I? She was kissing and hugging Simon right there under the freaking sunshine?’

Jace finally let his frustration bled into his words, as he was only with his parabatai and accompanied boyfriend. Alec gazed into Jace's eyes for a moment longer, before patting him on the shoulder. 

Magnus glanced over the two of them, deciding to add his words before leaving the two parabatais alone. 

‘If it’s any consolation…I’m not saying I’m an expert on relationship or know where biscuit would decide…but I could see the bond between you and Clarissa was strong, is still strong. Not that what she has with Simon was wrong, or not love, but…maybe give it some time and really talk to her. Besides, you’re welcomed to stay here still. Be it demon blood or angel blood, your strength and willing to sacrifice is what made you you. And I think I should go make sure Madzie isn’t gonna set my kitchen on fire.’

Magnus threw a wink at Alec before standing up from the armchair.

‘Magnus is right, you are still my parabatai and the brother I can always count on.’ Alec stared right into Jace’s eyes, making sure the words registered with him.

‘Alec, I’m not you. I couldn’t destroy the soul sword, couldn’t save the people that were inside the hall. I am not strong enough.’

‘Jace, neither did I. You didn’t know, we didn’t know, but you made your choice. Even when no one was by your side. You are stronger than me.’ Alec argued.

'We are parabatais, our strength is parallel, Alec.' Jace huffed. 

'Then it makes no sense for you to think so low of yourself, if you can see me as strong.' Alec persisted, finally causing Jace to raise his hands in surrender. 

'What about we leave this for later? Right now, I just don't want to think about them and relax a little here at your boyfriend's loft. Which speaking of, you and Magnus seem a good fit with each other, with everything that’s going on. I imagine I’d only crash into you two at awkward times more often now?’

Even with Jace changing the topic, the reassurance of Alec's faith and trust in him settled something warm inside Jace. 

‘As long as you promise to not interrupt my time with Magnus anymore, I’d go to Hunter’s Moon, or any other bar you choose with you? Just to have some “fun”?’

Alec raised his brows, as he uttered the words ‘fun’.

‘Hey, that’s not fair. You and Magnus are at it all the damn time, how would I know if I’m interrupting or not!’ Jace rebuked, yet he couldn’t hide the hint of glee in his eyes.

‘Pancake time!’ Madzie shouted from the kitchen, waving at the two shadowhunters to join them. Alec and Jace shared a grin, as they stood up from the couch.

Just before reaching the hearing range of Magnus and Catarina, Alec whispered.

‘You know, whatever happens, you will always have me by your side.’

Jace nodded at him gratefully, as they joined the three for a messy fight of what best suited with pancakes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘I know. And maybe soon enough, Magnus would be forced to be there for me, too.’ I originally wanted Jace to say this...but hmm...I couldn't fit it in perfectly? SO I decided to end it as you see up there...But maybe some of you would enjoy seeing this extra line of what Jace says.  
> Okay, I fulfilled my promise to continue on this one-shot, I hope you all are satisfied with it? Throw me comments to let me know. Sorry if you didn't like it as much....(I do have work and I wanted to sleep, but this one won't stop until I finished it...)

**Author's Note:**

> So there MIGHT be another part on this little post-canon oneshot, but its 5am and I needa sleep now. I can't promise anything, but i think my inner voice is demanding a parabatai scene so Jace has someone to listen to him.... Anyhow, hope you enjoy this little oneshot!


End file.
